The Darkest Corridor, Throughout the Evil House in the Forest
by Axenia
Summary: Three friends explore an abandoned mansion, just to get trapped inside, then one of them get's kidnapped. They have a choice, to save, or not to save. Find out!


Through the Corridor

This is a start to a creepy story. Once again, this is written by Spike. This is about three friends who go into a house, in the middle of the night. When they try leaving, the door locks shut. One of them looks back and gets pulled away through a corridor. Read on, readers!

My name is Sylvia, and I'm with my friends, Lexia and Max. Max had said that there's a creepy, abandoned mansion in the middle of the forest, and that we should totally go to it. Lexia said that we shouldn't go and that it could be dangerous. I agreed with Max and we pulled Lexia onwards to the mansion.

"Guys, come on. It's probably dangerous!," Lexia cried.

Max rolled her eyes and looked back at her.

"Do you know the odds of getting trapped in the place? 0 to none. Now stop being childish.," she called to Lexia.

"Stop! You're going to jinx us!," Lexia shouted.

Max rolled her eyes again and stopped walking in front of a building. She nodded back towards us, then walked up the cracked cobblestone steps. She shook the busted up door handle for a few moments until a cracking noise was heard. Lexia hesitantly walked up besides Max, I was close behind. Max smirked at us, then pushed the molded wooden door open with ease. She took a step inside and then walked a few feet. She then glanced around, then faced us and motioned for us to come inside. Lexia took a few hesitant steps inside, she then walked so that she's next to Max. I pulled out a flashlight from my backpack and flicked it on. Everything in the house was either battered or destroyed. I looked to my side to see a corridor. A very eerie corridor. The stairs leading upstairs were there too. Max and Lexia walked towards me. Max followed my trance of vision and smirked again.

"You've discovered the upstairs! Come, let's go further.," she spoke.

Funny thing is that me and Lexia are older than Max. Yet she's braver and more courageous. Lexia and I glanced at each other for a moment then hesitantly followed. There was spiderwebs everywhere, even a dusty chair with a teddy bear with a missing eye. We looked around for a bit, one of the rooms was locked, Max couldn't force it open either. I put my eye through the keyhole and saw something horrifying. There was a body. A fresh body. All bloodied up and ripped apart. In the corner of the room was another figure. I took a shaky step back, it was a monstrosity. Max narrowed her eyes in confusion.

"Oi, Sylvia, what's wrong? The spiderwebs getting to ya?," she chuckled.

I shook my head and shuddered. I moved out of the way and started walking towards the door.

Lexia followed. Max looked at the door once, then started walking with us.

"Guys, there's nothing here. Just piles of old, decaying rubbish.," Max sighed.

I glared at her and shouted,"You're wrong! There's something here different! We need to go, now!"

Max looked at me in an unbelieving way. She sighed and shook her head, then continued walking downstairs. We then heard piano music being played. Lexia froze and started shaking, Max's eyes widened in shock and she started sweating, still keeping composure, though. I glared at Max, she should have believed me. Max ran towards the door. She tried pushing it open, but it failed. The door was relocked from the outside, and now, we can't open the door. The music started getting louder, now, we could hear footsteps coming towards us. Lexia was right, Max really had jinxed us from the start of this fiasco. Max started panicking, now she really was trying to bust that door down. Then, the music stopped. The footsteps were gone, too. This house was really haunted. It was the site of countless murders, that no one could decipher. Missing cases that the police haven't located. This was the true nightmare.

"It stopped...Is it over...?," Max questioned, turning around.

Turning around was her worst mistake. Suddenly, a loud screech was heard. Then, a huge hand reached out and grabbed Max! She screamed and struggled. Then the hand pulled her into complete darkness. And everything went as silent as the grave. Max was gone. Lexia cupped her mouth and was starting to cry, I was more shocked than Lexia. Our very friend, was tooken into a dark corridor. The door was now open. We could leave, or we could save our sarcastic friend. I looked at Lexia. We weren't leaving Max behind. We then continued into the corridor.

Hey guys! Spike here, just want to let you know that Sylvia, Max, and Lexia are based off of Yarnkit, Axenia, and I. Sylvia is Yarnkit. Lexia is Axenia. And I'm Max. This is my story, so I get kidnapped. All of the monsters in this series are from a separate series that I will be writing in the near future. This series is the called The Signs of Kurojutzu. So stay in wait for that. Please review, feedback always helps.


End file.
